<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha vs Alpha by skargasm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701276">Alpha vs Alpha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm'>skargasm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banners and Icons [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, The Alpha Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia and Deucalion finally face off.</p><hr/>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banners and Icons [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skargasm's Fanfiction Art</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, the time has come for the battle between the Packs! Spent the day writing and creating banners and Love, Creeper Wolf is pretty much nearly finished! I need to write a 'final' chapter, but these 3500 words bring things to a head.</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/n6Fmi7w">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter gets an opportunity to gain justice for what Kali did to Stiles.</p><hr/>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And of course, our beloved Creeper Wolf and Stiles doing their murder husbands thing together!</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/DjnFWR3">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div><hr/>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>